


Camera Capture

by CrystalHopeDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Alya notices that all but two of their classmates have been Akumatized and starts investigating why. The secret she uncovers is different then what she expected.





	Camera Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This came into existence because I think Alya is a much better reporter than people give her credit for. Not to mention, I could see her connecting the dots easier than anyone else (pun intended). After all, who does more research on Ladybug and the Akuma than the Ladyblogger? 
> 
> -warning- I wrote this nearly two years ago and forgot it was there. Therefore nothing past season one is mentioned. It somehow still isn’t that far off though.

Ever since the incident with "The Bubbler" Alya has been keeping a list. Of what? O, nothing much, just the number of her classmates to be Akumatized. Which, currently? Is nearly all of them (and some of their parents). From "Stone Heart" to "Princess Fregrance" nearly every member of the class had been Akumatized, including herself. 

She had started the list when it was still barely a coincidence. When Nino got Akumatized, he made the second student in the class to have been changed. As there had only been 5 attacks all together so far, that was a pretty high number. She didn't think it would get much larger though. Boy was she wrong. Currently, 12 out of the 14 members of their class had been turned. Including the new girl! She had been in town less than a week! This was more than a coincidence now, it was a pattern. One she intended to get to the bottom of. And the best way? Tail the only two kids to not be Akumatized. Lucky for her, they were her and her boyfriends best friends.

So getting Nino's help, she attempted to keep constant sight of her friends. After all, if they could see what gets them to change when their turn comes around, maybe they could find the link. She had a small inkling it was Chloe -as she had lead to over half the classes transformations, including her own best friends- but she would have to wait and see. The problem though was that neither of them ever stayed still! Every time an Akuma popped up they literally vanished. If she didn't know better she would think they had vanishing powers already. Not to mention the problem that even when they did stay still -and actually got upset, which for the most part (a.k.a excluding Chloe) was rare- their anger never seemed to draw an Akuma. So what was so special about them that they completely broke the pattern? 

The one time she brought it up to Marinette, all she got was stuttered excuses. "Pattern? What pattern? There's no pattern! It's just bad luck, really! Hehe, and my bad clumsy luck must balance out or something, maybe that's why I haven't been turned! Hehe, hehe." And then she took off. Three notes from that. 1: Marionette was a horrible liar, still. 2: she most likely knew why they -or at least she- hadn't been turned. And 3? She was in so much trouble when Alya found out what. 

So the investigation was turned up to level 2: cameras. It might be a little illegal, but it was for a good cause! Besides, they didn't call her Lady Wifi for nothing. So she silently attached mini camera's all around the school, and one in Marinette's room. It took less than a day to find out the big secret. 

The next day in class, she sat down next to Marinette. "You remember back after the Antibug incident when I said we were only missing Ladybug and Chat Noir?" She asked calmly. Marionette was surprised by the seemingly random topic.

"Yeah, why?" And Alya got real close, REAL close, and whispered, "so when were you planning to tell me we weren't missing anything?" 

Marinette quite literally squeaked and jumped back. "Haha, hee, I have no idea 'what' you are talking about!" She was quite literally sweating bullets.

Alya sighed and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the girls' bathroom. After checking it was empty and locking the door to the outside, she pulled out her phone and showed the photo she had of Marinette transforming in the hall closet. 

"I'll delete it if you tell me the scoop." She said simply.

Marinette glared. "None of this is going on the ladyblog."

Alya laughed, "Of course it's not, I have standards. I may be a reporter, but I love what you guys do. There's no way I'm putting you in danger just for views. I just want to know, personally, why my best friend lied to me this whole time?" She said with a grin, though her eyes betrayed her anger.

Marinette signed. "To protect you, to protect us! We haven't even told each other who we are! The less anyone knows, the less Hawkmoth can get! Wouldn't that be obvious?"

Alya shrugged. "When the mind controllers come around, I can see your point. Doesn't mean a little back up wouldn't be helpful." 

"A little caution would be helpful too, as would some privacy." Said a prim voice that most definitely was not Marinette. 

Alya jumped back as a little red bug floated out from Marinette's bag. Another sigh from Marinette. "Alya, this is Tikki, my Kwami. She is the spirit of my Miraculous. 'This' does not go on the blog either."

"Of course. Um, nice to meet you, Tikki." She said with a wave. The upset but polite Kwami still waved back. "So does Chat have one of you too?"

"Of course! Every miraculous does." Responded Tikki.

"I'll talk to him about this next then." 

"Wait, you found out Chat Noir's identity too?" Asked Marinette, eyes widening.  
"Of course! You two doofuses transform around here with next to no caution! I'm surprised it took cameras to catch you!"

"He goes here?!" 

"Well duh. Do you even know what started me looking into you?"

"Um, not really. What?"

"Every kid in our class but two has been Akumatized at some point. So I started to watch you both, and found both the town heroes. Guess who your partner is?" She sing-songed. 

Marinette took less than a minute to get the implication.

"Well crap."

"Yep. Irony is delicious."


End file.
